


Taking a Risk

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Arrested, Ass Beatings, Cock & Ball Torture, Consensual Infidelity, Denver Broncos, Disowned, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Fired, Gen, Grounding, Groundings, Infidelity, Jail, Military, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Possession Of a Fake IDs, Skeeter's Bar, Turd Sandwiches, Underage Drinking, Yoga, Yoga Class, fake ids, grounded, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam, Levy, Kent and Derick were bored and decided to go to a bar to watch the Denver Broncos with toy mustaches and Fake IDs. It takes place six weeks after trouble at school





	1. Chapter 1

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

Samuel Marsh was just getting out of the shower and drying off, he got dressed and was ready for the day. Sam went downstairs for breakfast and sat at the table. he was eating pancakes with syrup that his mom cooked for his breakfast. After he finished, Sam walked to the bus stop.

He met with Kent, Levy and Derick, Derick whines as usual, why the hell are lives are boring? Derick I don't know, maybe we just do the same shit as usually do said Levy. Shut up, you stupid jew, we need to think of something, like a new idea or something said Derick.

Hey here's an idea, let's go to a sports bar, they have a tv and the Denver Broncos are playing. Yeah that would be great except you have to be 18 or older to get in that bar. I know that Levy, but I just bought some fake IDs for us to use said Derick. Levy reacted, Derick that is the stupidest idea I ever heard and we can get in alot of trouble for this.

Uhh, I didn't heard you coming up with an idea. That because I'm coming up with something that won't get us in trouble, me and Sam just finished our grounding for trying sell cupcakes that were mixed with semen because you want to mix semen in the batter said Levy. Yeah and why should we listen to you Derick ?

You wanna see the Denver Broncos beat the turd sandwiches on tv right ? Well Derick I don't know maybe we go to one of our houses and watch it their ? Well fine we can go to our houses but wait there's a problem, The power is out at Kent's house, Sam's sister Lily is having a study group later afterschool at their house, in the living room, Levy's mom is using the living room for her yoga class and my dad is watching the football game on the tv in the living room all day, so my house is out of the question.

Ok fine we'll go to skeeter's bar after school. After the boys finished talking the school bus arrived, they walked inside the bus and sit down. while the driver was doing his job and getting them to school, the boys thought about the repercussions of getting caught in a bar with a fake id. Levy fears that instead of getting grounded, he'll get disowned, while Sam fears that his mother would be very disappointed and his dad would send him to military school.

Derick and Kent didn't worry at all, Kent's parents are busy all time so they don't time for him and his sister, even though Derick does get arrested, his father, Eric Cartman doesn't care at all and actually let's him get away with shit.

As for his mom, she always loves him very much and probably let him get away with shit. The bus stopped near the school and the boys got off the bus to walk to south park elementary. They manage to get inside the school and go to their respected class room, that's now taught by their teacher, Mr. Scotch aka Butters.

Butters was talking to the kids about how Kim Kardashian gave him a hummer during their blind date, some of the kids were frustrated because they're not learning anything from his teachings because all he talks about is his self. Sam raised his hand, yes what is Sam ? Uh, Mr. Scotch are we discussing about sea animals or your sex life ? Butters was shocked for a second, oh holy hamburgers I'm sorry I was thinking about Kim Kardashian's big butt so what are we discussing before ? We were discussing about sea animals Mr. Scotch said Sam. Ok, we can discuss about sea animals.

**[Two hours later]**

The bell had rang, boys and girls came out of the showers after gym, got dressed and lunch had began, the boys sat at the table and started to eat their food. Whlie there eating, they discuss about how they gonna sneak into a bar ? Derick suggest that they'll wear fake mustaches and that could fool the patrons. Kent loved the idea but Levy and Sam aren't sure about that idea. Well then Sam, if you got a better plan then let's hear it. Sam can't think of anything and Levy has nothing to say. If both of you has nothing else to say then good, because we're going with my plan and that's it. The boys agree and said nothing else, the bell rang and the boys went to class.

**[Two hours later]**

The bell rang and the kids scramble to there lockers to get their bookbags, the boys got their fake mustaches and their bookbags from there lockers. Sam's and Levy's girlfriends, Sofia and Mallory and the rest of the kids left the school and walked home. Sam, Levy, Kent and Derick left the school as well and they stopped to put on their fake mustaches. They kept walking two blocks to get to skeeter's bar and while they were walking Levy, Sam and Kent had doubts once again about this idea, but Derick told them to not worry because as long as Levy doesn't jew us over, then we'll be fine. Levy got pissed off and called Derick asshole, but Derick told him to shut your jew mouth.

Sam told Derick and Levy to stop arguing because they're two steps close to skeeter's bar and they need to act like adults right about now. When the boys finally reached skeeter's bar now owned by Bertha Red Stoley, they're were stopped by a tough black security guard, his face looked gruffed, he has muscle mass and pissed off look to boot. The boys panicked because they could get caught and end up in jail for a year or two.

Guys hold up, let me see some ID, the boys showed their IDs to the black security guard and the security guard said, alright you guys are checked out and your mustaches are very cool. Thanks dude said the boys while confused and a bit scared. The boys managed to get inside the bar. The bar was full of patrons who are drunk as hell, the boys went to the bartender and asked, is the football gonna start soon ? The bartender was confused and said, aren't you guys a little too short to have mustaches ? The boys got scared but Derick quickly handle the situation. Hey bartender don't call us short, we are little people who just want to watch football game.

Oh shit I'm sorry midgets, oh I mean little people said the bartender. Damn it that's it we're suing for defamation of people with disabilities said Derick. Please sir no, how about free drinks and buffalo wings with fries. the boys we're excited because of free food and drinks. Ok fine, will look past your rude discretion of us so which table is available that's near the big screen tv? Table 5 guys, the boys got their answer and sat at table five.

The waiter holding plates of french fries and buffalo wings attended to the boys with fake mustaches. The boys receive their food and before he get them their drinks, the waiter wants to check their IDs. The boys handed the waiter their IDs and the waiter check them. The waiter finished checking them, he handed them back to the boys and went to get them their drinks.

The waiter came back with their drinks as the boys were eating while watching the football game, the boys thank the waiter and he went straight to the office of Bertha Red Stoley. The waiter open the door and saw Red wearing nothing but black stockings, red sneakers and a black thong taking photos of her self and she send them to her husband, Kevin Stoley with a message saying your gonna love this when I get home sweetie. When Red finished, she saw the waiter starring at her and said, excuse me were you starring at me said Red. The waiter replied, yes I was and I think you look very sexy without clothes. Ok first of all, never said that to me or any female co-worker ever again, second of all, knock before you open the door pervert.

I'm very sorry Mrs. Stoley and I might've pitch a tent in my pants. Waiter what I just said about being inappropriate in a work environment, I know but I really need some sexual release because it's for my mental health. Red felt guilty for giving the waiter an erection, decided to help him in a way that'll break some protocol and probably put a little strain on her marriage to her husband. Waiter, pull down your pants or I'll change my mind right away said Red. Yes Mrs. Stoley said the waiter with sweat on his face.

The waiter nervously but quickly pulled his pants down and it reveal a nine inch cock that'll make girls wet and drooling from their mouths. Red blushed when she saw his large cock but she kept her cool and grabbed the waiter's big cock. Listen, I'm just giving you a handjob to help you with your mental stress and after that, I'm never doing it again and for now on, you knock on my door before you open the door you got it, but let me know if your about to cum because I don't like it on my hair. Don't worry about that, it won't happen at all. Your better pray it doesn't happen or your finished waiter.

Yes mam said the waiter, Red begins to stroke his cock, the waiter moans softly and he kept moaning softly in pleasure. After ten minutes, he said to Red, oh Red I'm about to cum and Red put his cock between her tits because like she said before she doesn't like it on her hair.

The waiter came all over Red's tities, it was high amounts of semen that taste salty but it makes you want for more. Red cleaned her tits with a towel and put on a robe, while the waiter pulled his pants up and clean himself up. Ok now please my office now said Red, waiter turned around and open the door. Before he went back to work the waiter said this, Mrs. Stoley there's something you need to know? What is it now said Red? Theses short men has fake mustaches and fake IDs. Let me get this straight you and the security guard got fooled by four boys with Fake IDs and toy mustaches, while those boys are eating and drinking hard ice tea, I had to give you a handjob because you had a boner from not knocking on my door and starring at my body all because of your mental health, screw this your fired Mr. Ewing and tell the security guard he's fired too. Yes mam said Mr. Ewing, as he left Red called the police, hello this is officer craig what seems to be the matter? Hey cousin craig, look I got four boys with Fake IDs and they're consuming alcohol while being underage. I can't have my bar get closed down on a count that the waiter served liquor to minors, please get the those boys out of my bar. I'm on it Mrs. Stoley said Officer Craig.

Craig got out of the police station and got into his car and drove to skeeter's bar. while boys finished with their hard ice teas and buffalo wild wings with fries, Officer Craig burst through the door and caught the attention of the boys, the boys except Derick were scared that they will get caught. Officer Craig approached the boys and said that they were arrested for Fake ID possession and Underage Drinking, the boys held their hands up and got off their seats at table five. Officer Craig put little handcuffs on the boys and dragged them to his police car, the boys were very upset that they missed the final touch down. Officer Craig made them sit in the seats. while Craig was driving, he gave them a long speech about Underage drinking and possessing Fake IDs. Officer Craig parked the car at the police station and demanded the boys to get out of his car. Three of the boys did except Derick who wants to put up a fight, Craig who don't want time for this shit, pulled out a taser gun and shocked Derick. Then Craig grabbed a shocked Derick and dragged the boys to the police station, while he was inside, he made the four boys do finger prints and thrown them in the jail. Officer Craig was thinking about calling their parents to pick them up and pay their son's fines. Officer Craig decided to call their parents anyway.

**[To Be Continued]**


	2. Chapter 2

While Craig was waiting for the parents to pick up their children, the boys minus Derick had a long thought of what Officer Craig had said and they promised to behave and respect the law, Derick on the other hand felt that he didn't learn anything at all and was unfairly arrested. While the boys were in jail, the sounds of the screening door was heard. The people that opened the screening door was The Marshes, the Broflovski's, the McCormick's and Eric Cartman, The parents minus Cartman was very furious at their boys.  
Stan and Kyle are pinching their noses while Wendy and Bebe with scrawl expressions on their faces were very furious with Sam and Levy. Kenny and Lizzie are very disappointed with Kent but Eric Cartman doesn't care of what his son did. Craig unlock the jail door and the boys were free but must face their parent's wraths  
Craig said that the fine is three hundred dollars and twenty five cents, Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe and Lizzie were peeved at the cost of the fine but they took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. The parents made Cartman pay the fine since it was his son's fault that their boys are in jail. Kent walked to his parents and said that he was very sorry that it happened, Kenny accepted the apology but as Lizzie making her hand into a fist, she said that when they get home, his ass is gonna be pounded.  
Levy walked slowly to his parents, Kyle grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him outside. Bebe went outside as well, Kyle started yelling at Levy for Drinking and using fake ID's. Levy, you known better than to drink alcohol and use fake ID's. Levy tried to say sorry to his father but Kyle stopped him, Levin Gerald Broflovski, I don't want to here it, you knew about this but you went along with this as well, we told you not to get in trouble but you did, but underage drinking and possessing fake ID's this is way worst. Kyle got in the car and waited for Bebe as she has a word with Levy, son I'm very disappointed in you, when we get home, we're gonna come up with a punishment that'll fit the crime, now get in that car now or you'll get something worst. Levy quickly got into the car and put on a seatbelt and they drove off home.

  
Sam was slowly walking towards his parents, when Wendy quickly grabbed Sam by the Ear and Dragged him outside. Stan went outside and got into the car as usual, while he waits for Sam and Wendy, Wendy was Yelling at Sam about what he did, "Samuel Quentin Marsh, I'm very furious with you, you know that drinking underage is very bad but you did it anyway, Your Father went to rehab because he drank while he was underage, do you want to end up like your Father? Stan peeped his head out of the window for a second. Really Wendy, your gonna start talking about my past drinking problems in front of our son? Stan, "shut the fuck up" Wendy screamed at Stan and told him to shut the fuck up and Stan comply.  
Meanwhile, while Wendy was currently yelling at her son, Cartman complains to Craig about the fine but Craig said, if you don't pay the fine, then your son will stay in jail until tomorrow morning. Cartman was pissed but he must pay the fine in order to get his son out of jail. After Cartman paid the fine, he called his son, Derick lets go, we need to get home, your mother called and she order pizza. Derick walked to his dad and said, alright pizza.  
After Wendy yelled at Sam for twenty minutes, she told Sam to get in the car right now and Sam did. The Marshes drove home and Craig can finally go home to his husband, tweek. When the Marshes got home, they got out of the car and into the house. Stan quickly went upstarts because Wendy wants to have a private chat with Sam because she's thinking of a punishment and Stan knows not to interrupt her while she's talking to her son.

  
As Sam sat on the couch and waited for his mom, he thought of what she'll do to him. Sam got scared a bit and hope it's nothing worst. Wendy popped out of the bathroom and walked into the living room, she was very furious and wanted to do something to Sam that'll be emotionally effective and harsh. "Samuel Quentin Marsh" Why were you going to a bar and drinking beer? Sam was scared but he knew that he needs to answer her now. Mom, me and my friends wanted to watch the Denver broncos and the bar had a big TV. Son that doesn't excuse you from drinking alcohol while your underage, I don't want you drinking at all and using fake IDs, your ass is done and "I'm not gonna tolerate this shit now!" Wendy angrily walked upstairs to get something out of her closet and she quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
Wendy yelled, {Samuel Quentin Marsh} get your ass over here now!!!!!, Sam got scared and did what his mother said, as he got into the kitchen, Wendy looked at her son with a angry stare while holding a thick leather belt and she put it on the kitchen table. Samuel Marsh, I'm tired of you getting yourself into trouble and this is the third time it happened. First you burned this poor women's garden, secondly you poison the student body with day old semen and now your drinking and going to bars, that's it Samuel, your grounded for eight weeks.  
Ah shit Mom, that's really harsh said Sam. Not as harsh of what I'm gonna do to you now, Wendy pushed her sleeves and told her son to pull his pants down, Sam comply and pulled his pants down. Wendy grabs the leather belt and whipped Sam's cute little butt for about 30 minutes. After that Sam broke down and started crying, mommy it really hurts said Sam. Good it should hurt but now you need to go upstairs to your room, and don't come out for the rest of the evening!" Wendy pointed upstairs. Sam while holding his butt, said nothing more as he slowly trudged upstairs to his own bedroom and shut the door.

  
He changed into his blue shorts, white t-shirt and lay down on his bed and thought about what his mom had said. He realized that underage drinking is horrible thing and needs to stay away from alcohol until he a least 21 years old. Sam had a quick breakfast, he ate some frosty flakes and walked to the bus stop.  he talked to his friends minus Derick, Levy said that he's grounded for 8 weeks and must spend the weekends giving his mom & kylie back massages and if i get an boner, my sister is allowed to kick me in the nuts. Levy, your lucky because i got it worst, not only I'm grounded but I'm not allowed to masturbate for eight weeks, my mom had took away all my playboy magazines and she's making me wear a Chasity belt for eight weeks as well said Kent.  
Derick said that last night was cool, him, dad and his mom had pizza and watched the highlights of the football game. the rest of the boys were pissed off at Derick for getting them in trouble while he gets away with it. They told Derick to go fuck himself and Derick told them to lick his hairy balls and eat shit. Derick didn't talked to his friends on the bus ride to school and three boys decided to kick Derick out of their group until things cool down between the boys and Derick.  
                                                                                                                                         [The End]


End file.
